Because Its True
by sakimidare
Summary: Pointless RoPru fluff which Canada turned a lil cracky in the end.Fail, fail title. Read it if you have always fancied dying from diabetes, the mellitus kind.


_A/N: Pointless RoPru fluff...which Canada turned into crack -**glares daggers at Canada-**_

_DATE:14th January, 2011_

**Because Its True**

1

Ivan finds himself in the same bar as Prussia. The first time, Prussia hisses at him and leaves. The second time, he is already drunk and when Ivan sits by him, doesn't spare the other man a glance.

2

Then they get to talking. Ivan deliberately comes in late, to make sure that Gilbert is on his fifth drink before he comes in. That way, Gilbert doesn't seem to recognise him, or remember anything. Otherwise certainly he would not have poured his heart out to Ivan?

3

Ivan is dismayed to find out that most of Gilbert's rants are about Ivan himself and his unfair treatment during the USSR. He tries to reason with Gilbert, who responds that he could forgive Russia if he hadn't loved the man so much.

4

As the door opens, Ivan silently hands Gilbert over to Ludwig, who just as silently nods his head – his form of a greeting – before the door closes.

5

Although at first it is awkward between the two of them, the ice slowly thaws. Ludwig now offers him a microscpic twitch of his lips, which then grows into a silent smile – apology and thanks and amusement all conveyed perfectly at once through that one cmile – and they share a look of understanding, all without a single word.

6

Then the two meet for a drink, which soon turns to five, which leads to another drink another day, and so on, and Ludwig is not the most surprised one when Ivan asks Gilbert to go out with him on a date,

7

Gilbert has no idea how he gets home from his drinking sprees every night, but then Ivan asks him out and remembering the face of his drinking buddy suddenly becomes the least of his concerns.

8

But then his little Bruder (who is not so little any more and is a good head taller than him now) has a very ...interesting and productive 'talk' with him, and Gilbert has to admit that the younger male has grown up to be quite efficient, since that one 'Talk' solves both of Gilbert's problems, which, Gilbert will admit, is no easy task, at least to him.

9

Ludwig is surprised to find vodka bottles littered all over Gilbert's room.

He thought Gilbert was more of a beer person?

He then thinks back to the beer bottles he noticed when he visited Ivan last night for a quiet drink, and Martin(1) telling him about Ivan's sudden development of a taste for German Beer, and decides to pay the Siberian Nation a visit.

Once there, he asks his question without any beating around the bush.

"You two... had a fight, did you not?

10

Even Canada is fed up of the two of them sulking around. At least Ivan now hangs out with Ludwig, but Gilbert is still a handful all by his (awesome) the fact that Gilbert whines like a pubescent schoolgirl whi is PMS-ing to top it all off doesn't particularly help.

11

He ultimately has to go into his Scary! Hoceky! Mode and chase the two moping lovers down, stating very clearly – once in French, English, German and Russian each for their benefit – that he will personally make sure to Crush. Every. Last. Damn. Bone in their miserable moping bodies if they dare break up again (and come by his place to guzzle millions of maple syrup bottles)

With that threat, Canada makes his leave, and it seems to have worked perfectly.

12

The next time his idiot of a borther and moron (not that Ludwig would ever dare to say that to his face) of a Russian drinking buddy and sort of may be friend fight, Ludwig spends his time rediscovering his faith and praying for his stock of Bier, which Ivan seems to have almost as high a tolerance to as his own vodka.

13

Unfortunately, Canada remembers his promise.

14

Next sunday, Ludwig finds himself spending his one day of rest in charge of a hyper Italian and a blubberingh mess of an Ukrainian, sitting face to face with a certain (pretending to be) regretful Canadain whose name he can not remember in awkward silence in a Hospital.

15

Canada only smiles embarrasedly, all the while cheering in his mind.

The bottles of his maple syrup Gilbert consumed in his mopey-ness have been avenged!

A/N: 'Kay …. I seriously don't know! I hope the fluff didn't make your eyes burn or made you gouge your eyes out. I swear that I am going to get diabetes if I keep on writing stupid, silly fluff like this.(1) That's Matthew, if you can't tell. Germany can't remember his name.

Also, Yay for GerRus best buddies EVAH (after RusCan) /shot/


End file.
